Blut am Horizont
by Beck-Taira
Summary: Die Geschichte handelt davon, dass Harry und seine Freunde zurückreisen in die Zeit, in der die Marauders und Lily gerade eingeschult werden und ihre dustere Zukunft noch nicht erahnen. Harry und seine Gefährten erleben so die Anfänge der Marauders bis hi


**Blut am ****Horizont**

**Disclaimer (gilt für alle folgenden Kapitel:)**** Alle Charas gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der FanFiction und ich beabsichtige nicht, irgendwelche Copyrights zu verletzen.**

**BetaReaderin ist Salane, der ich herlichst für das Korrigieren der FanFiction danke!**

**Author's Note: Hi, das ist meine erste richtige FanFiction, hoffe sie gefällt euch. Bitte nicht wundern falls mal etwas länger dauert für das nächste Kapitel. Bin schon am schreiben von Kapitel 2 und hoffe, dass ich es in ca. 1-2 Wochen hochladen kann.**

**Manche Wörter für Personen, Orter und Zaubersprüche lasse ich im Englischen Original da die Bezeichnungen in Englisch besser gefallen also nicht wundern.**

**Summary: ****Die Geschichte handelt davon, dass Harry und seine Freunde zurückreisen in die Zeit, in der die Marauders und Lily gerade eingeschult werden und ihre dustere Zukunft noch nicht erahnen. Harry und seine Gefährten erleben so die Anfänge der Marauders bis hin zum Zerfall dieser. Doch die schwierigste Aufgabe gilt es noch zu bewältigen. Warum sind Harry und seine Freunde zurück gereist? Lest selbst.**

**Kapitel 1: Ein neuer Anfang**

Es war ein stürmischer Abend, und man sah acht Gestalten wie sie einen Hügel überquerten und vor einem großen atemberaubenden Schloss standen. Sie sahen sich noch einmal um und gingen dann langsam auf das Schloss zu.

„So alle in eine Reihe aufstellen immer zwei nebeneinander und folgen Sie mir" sagte eine Hexe mittleren Alters zu einer Gruppe von Kindern. Diese sahen nicht älter als elf Jahre alt aus.

Ein Junge mit schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren und feinen Gesichtszügen wollte sich in die Gruppe stellen und rempelte dabei einen anderen Jungen an, der ebenfalls schwarze Haare hatte, die ihm aber in alle Richtungen abstanden und sich gerade mit einem anderen Jungen mit kurzen blond-grauen Haaren in die Reihe stellen wollte.

„Hey, Black was soll der Scheiß!" wollte der Junge, der angerempelt worden ist, wissen.

„Ach geh mir aus dem weg Potter, was stellst du dich mir auch in den Weg. Mach lieber Platz und lass uns Reinblüter vorne laufen, du und dein kleiner Freund stellen sich lieber ganz nach hinten wo ihr auch hingehört!" antwortete Black mit arroganter Stimme.

Der Junge, der von Black nur als Potter bezeichnet wurde, wollte gerade zu einem Schlag ausholen, als sich die Hexe zu ihnen wandte und sich kurz räusperte.

„Was soll das bitte werden, Potter, Black los zurück in die Reihe und geben Sie Ruhe!" sagte sie mit strengem Blick zu den beiden Jungen, welche sich nun mürrisch zurück in die Reihe stellten und nur ein knappes „Ja, Professor McGonagall" von sich gaben.

Die Hexe namens McGonagall lief nun langsam los und die Jugendlichen liefen ihr hinterher.

Potter der nun doch vor Black lief drehte seinen Kopf herum und flüsterte „Warte nur bis nach der Sortierung, dann bekommst eine aufs Maul," Black sah ihn nur mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf den Lippen an und meinte höhnisch „Uh, jetzt hab ich aber Angst."

Potter sah ihn noch einmal mit hasserfüllten Augen an und drehte sich dann wieder herum und lief weiter McGonagall hinterher. Welche nun eine große Tür öffnete und hindurch trat. Sie betraten eine große Halle in der vier große Lange Tische aufgestellt waren an denen die Schüler der vier verschiedenen Häuser der Schule saßen, ganz rechts in Rot und Gold gehaucht war der Tisch der Gryffindors, daneben in Gelb und Silber war der Tisch der Huffelpuffs, dann kam in Blau und Silber der Tisch der Ravenclaws und als letztes der Tisch in dunkel Grün mit Silber war der, der Slytherins. Auf der anderen Seite der Halle war quer zu den viel Schülertischen ein weiterer Tisch aufgestellt. In der Mitte saß ein etwas groß gewachsener, in die Jahre gekommener Zauberer mit langem weißen Bart und grinste, fröhlich blickend auf die neuen Schüler.

Nun ging die Gruppe durch einen schmalen Gang in der Mitte der Halle, und man sah wie die neuen Schüler alle nach oben schauten und die verzauberte Decke der Halle begutachteten, die momentan einen etwas stürmischen Nachthimmel zeigte.

Nun standen sie direkt vor dem Lehrertisch vor dem ein kleiner Stuhl mit einem schäbig aussehenden Hut befand.

Ein kleiner Schlitz am Ende des Hutes öffnete sich und man hörte eine alte raue Stimme wie sie Anfing ein Lied zu singen.

Die acht Gestalten standen nun direkt vor dem Schloss und gingen langsam die Treppen zum Eingang hinauf. Wäre momentan jemand dort gestanden hätte er sich sicher vor dieser seltsame Gruppe erschreckt, welche alle weite schwarze Mäntel trugen und die Kapuzen der Mäntel weit über das Gesicht gezogen hatten. Ihm wären die langen Schwerter aufgefallen, die vier der Gestalten um ihre Hüften und die anderen vier auf ihrem Rücken trugen. Auf den Schultern zweier von ihnen saßen noch zwei große Adler, die mit arroganten Blicken um sich schauten. Um die Oberarme von dreien von ihnen schlängelten sich langsam drei kleine Schlangen, zwei giftgrüne und eine kleine rote die immer mal wieder ihre kurzen Zungen raus streckten und zischelnde Laute von sich gaben als würden sie aufgeregt miteinander reden.

Die Gruppe betrat nun die große Eingangshalle der Schule und zogen langsam ihre Kapuzen zurück. Es waren vier jugendlich aussehende Männer und Frauen die wohl nicht älter als zwanzig waren. Sie gingen langsamen Schrittes weiter auf die große Tür, die in die große Halle führte, zu.

„

**Also setzt mich auf**

**und ich Sage euch wohin ihr gehört**

**den ich liege niemals Falsch"**

Die Gruppe Erstklässler schauten nervös um sich, während Professor McGonagall eine Liste aus einer Tasche in ihrem langen dunkel roten Umhang zog.

„So, ich lese nun eure Namen vor, begebt euch dann nach vorne; Setzt euch auf den Stuhl und zieht den Hut auf. Nachdem der Hut euer Haus ausgerufen hat, begebt euch bitte zu euren Mitschülern an den Tisch" befahl sie den Erstklässlern.

„Black Andromeda," ein kleines hübsches Mädchen mit langen schwarzen Haaren, die ihr bis zu den Hüften reichten und genauso schwarze Augen wie Haare hatte, lief langsam nach vorne und setzte sich hin. Sie zog vorsichtig den Hut auf den Kopf und es herrschte einen Augenblick Stille. Bis sich wieder der Riss am Ende des Hutes öffnete und laut „Gryffindor" schrie.

Nun herrschte im Saal keine Stille mehr, denn aufgeregtes Murmeln und Flüstern fing an sich wie ein Lauffeuer in der Halle zu verbreiten. „Gryffindor?" „Aber alle Black's kamen bisher nach Slytherin," hörte man zwei Jungen am Ravenclaw Tisch miteinander reden.

Das Mädchen stand nun auf und ging nervös um sich blickend auf den Gryffindor Tisch zu, wo sie freudig von zwei älteren Mädchen begrüßt wurde.

„Black Narcissa" kam nun von McGonagall, worauf sich eine kleines Mädchen mit blasser Haut und langen Stroh blonden Haaren und arroganten Blick nach vorne begab.

Kaum hatte sie den Hut über ihren Kopf gezogen, rief dieser auch schon laut „Slytherin" aus.

Vom Tisch ganz außen über dem eine große grün/weiße Fahne mit eine Schlange drauf prangte, brach Jubel aus und sie standen auf und begrüßten Narcissa als sie sich zu ihnen setzte.

Als wieder etwas ruhe eingekehrt war, hörte man wie McGonagall nun „Black Sirius" aufrief.

James blickte zu dem blonden Jungen neben sich und flüsterte „Was ist mit dem Blacks dieses Jahr? Ist hier irgendwo ´nen Hasenbau aus dem die gekrochen kommen?" Der andere Junge schaute ihn mit seinen grauen Augen an und meinte nur etwas zurückhaltend, „Naja, sind vielleicht Drillinge oder so"

Nun ging einer der Jungen, den McGonagall vorher zur Ruhe gewarnt hatte, nach vorne und setzte sich auf den Platz, auf dem eben noch Narcissa war, nieder. Er zog den Hut auf, welcher auch ihm weit über die Augen viel und wo nun seine etwas längeren pechschwarzen Haare raus schauten.

Alle Schüler schauten gespannt auf Sirius, während der Hut wohl immer noch am überlegen war wo er ihn hin schicken sollte. James bemerkte wie sich der Mund von Sirius, der noch unter dem Hut hinaus schaute, angespannt zusammen presste als würde er aufgeregt mit jemanden diskutieren.

Dann öffnete sich ein weiteres Mal der Riss am Hut und rief wieder laut „Gryffindor", nun herrschte im Gegensatz zu Andromeda davor Totenstille, alle starten sie Sirius an, der nun langsam den Hut absetze und mit erhobenen Kopf, und wie James Potter fand, triumphierenden Blick in den Augen auf den Gryffindor Tisch zuging und sich neben Andromeda setzte, welche ihn anlächelte und mit ihm zu reden anfing. Die Blicke und das aufgeregte Murmeln, das ihm folgte, ignorierte er völlig.

Das Murmeln hörte erst auf als sich Professor McGonagall wieder räusperte und nun „Bones Samatha " nach vorne bat. Welche mit lauten Applaus nach Hufflepuff einsortiert wurde.

Clark Patrick kam nach Ravenclaw, genauso wie Chang Lee.

Dann kam Evans, Lily ein kleines rothaariges Mädchen mit smaragdgrünen Augen, die wie James später finden sollte, das hübscheste Mädchen der ganze Schule war.

Lily kam, wie Sirius und Andromeda zuvor, auch nach Gryffindor.

Darauf folgten Fienie Charlse (Hufflepuff), Goyle Gregory (Slytherin), Hanson Carl (Hufflepuff) und Klein Mark und Klein Mike kamen beide nach Ravenclaw.

„Lupin Remus" kam nun von McGonagall und der Junge neben James ging nun nervös nach vorne, „Viel Glück" flüsterte James ihm von der Seite her zu, als er sich nun ebenfalls, wie so Viele vor ihm, auf den Stuhl setzte. Nach kurzer Zeit schrie der Hut „Gryffindor" und Remus lief nun ebenfalls zum Gryffindor Tisch und setzte sich neben Lily.

„Malfoy Lucius" sagte McGonagall und ein groß gewachsener Junge mit erhobenem Blick und langen blonden Haaren trat nach vorne, in seinen Augen blitze es arrogant in Richtung des Gryffindor Tisches. Kaum hatte der Hut seine Haare berührt, rief der Hut auch schon „Slytherin". Er grinste höhnisch und lief mit erhobenen Haupt und stolz zum Slytherin Tisch rüber, wo er mit lauten Beifall Willkommen geheißen wurde.

Darauf folgte ein kleiner pummeliger Junge mit kurzen blonden Haaren, die glatt auf seinem Kopf lagen, Pettigrew, Peter, welcher nach langer Wartezeit auch nach „Gryffindor" kam.

Nun kam „Potter James". Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl und zog den Hut auf. Sofort wurde es dunkel um ihn herum, als er nur noch die Innenseite des Hutes sah.

„Mhhh, schwieriger Fall" hörte er die Stimme des Hutes und erschreckte sich kurz.

„Ich sehe großen Mut in dir, aber auch das du nicht viel wert auf Regeln legst und einen Willen dich zu beweisen. Du würdest alles tun für deine Freunde und in Slytherin würdest du viele Freunde finden" sagte der Hut zu ihm, wodurch er nochmal zusammenzuckte.

„Nicht Slytherin; Bloß nicht Slytherin" flüsterte James

„Nicht Slytherin? Okay wie wäre es dann mit GRYFFINDOR" und das letzte Wort rief der Hut laut aus.

James lachte fröhlich auf und ging zum Gryffindor Tisch und setzte sich zwischen Lily und Remus, welche ihn lachend begrüßten.

Nach James folgten noch wenige Schüler, Snape Severus kam mit Zabini Blaire nach Slytherin und dann war die Sortierung der neuen Schüler in die Häuser fertig.

Als der Hausmeister der Schule den Stuhl und den Hut genommen und zur Seite gebracht hatten stand der alte Mann in der Mitte des Lehrertisches auf und wollte gerade anfangen zu reden als mit einem lauten Knall die Tür zur Halle aufsprang.

Alle Blicke in der Halle wanden sich Richtung Tür, eine kleine Gruppe Magier stand dort. Man erkannte vier junge Männer und vier Frauen. Zwei der Männer lehnten sich auf beiden Seiten des Eingang an den Türrahmen. Beide waren recht groß, der linke von ihnen hatte in alle Richtungen abstehendes, schwarzes Haar und smaragdgrüne Augen, vor denen eine runde Brille saß. Um seinen rechten Oberarm wand sich eine kleine rote Schlange und auf seinem Rücken sah man die Knäufe zwei langer Schwerter. Um seinen Hals hing eine Kette, die wie Viele später behauten würden, wie das Auge eines Drachen aussah, ein großer ovaler blutroter Diamant in einer Goldenen Fassung, von oben nach unten durchbrach ihn ein schwarzer Schatten der wie eine große Iris aussah. Der andere Mann hatte lange silber/weiß glänzende Haare und graue Augen. Um seinen Arm wand sich ebenfalls eine Schlange welche aber giftgrün leuchtete. Die Schwerter auf seinem Rücken sahen genauso aus wie die des anderen. Zwischen den beiden Zauberern standen die anderen der Gruppe verteilt. Die beiden anderen Männer waren etwas größer. Sie beide trugen ein langes Schwert auf dem Rücken. Auf der Schulter des Linkem saß ein großer Adler, dessen Flügel leicht an die roten Haare des Mannes lehnten. Er hatte ein paar Sommersprossen auf seiner Nase, welche unter seinen blauen Augen, die fröhlich funkelten, leuchteten. Der letzte von ihnen war etwas dicker und hatte kurze blonde Haare und nette braune Augen. Auf seinen Lippen lag ein leichtes verunsichertes Lächeln.

Die vier Frauen standen etwas vor ihnen und hatten ihre Arme vor ihren Oberkörper verschränkt und schauten fröhlich in die Halle.

Sie waren alle Vier schlank und hatten Schwerter um ihre Hüften gebunden.

Die feuerroten Haare der Frau, die neben dem schwarzhaarigen Mann stand, stachen aus dieser Gruppe besonders hervor, sie hatte ebenfalls leichte Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nase verteilt. Daneben stand eine etwas kleinere Frau, sie hatte lange blonde Haare und Ohrringe die aussahen wie Radieschen. Auf der Schulter der Frau daneben breitete gerade ein großer Adler kurz seine Schwingen aus und streifte mit ihnen die langen, buschig braunen Haare der Frau. Die letzte Frau und Person dieser seltsamen Gruppe hatte kurze schwarze Haare und pechschwarze Augen. Um den Knauf ihres Schwertes Wand sich gerade eine kleine giftgrüne Schlange, die flink ihre Zunge zischeln ließ. Sie alle trugen ihren Zauberstab in Halterungen um ihre Hüften. Viele Schüler in der Halle dachten, dass sich die Gruppe wohl auf einen Kampf oder so vorbereitet.

„Wir würden uns gerne für ein paar Stellen an ihrer Schule bewerben, Professor" sagte der Mann, der sich links an den Rahmen lehnte.

In den Augen des Schulleiters blitze es interessiert auf. „Und wer sind Sie bitte? Und wie kommen Sie darauf, dass wir zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch Professoren suchen, wo das Schuljahr gerade anfängt."

„Nicht doch Professor, nicht so viele Fragen auf einmal. Also wenn ich uns kurz vorstellen dürfte," hallte seine tiefe Stimme laut durch die Halle.

„Also ich bin Harry Potter, dieses reizende Geschöpf hier ist meine Frau Ginny Potter" er deutete auf die rothaarige Frau neben ihm,   
„Und das sind unsere Freunde, Neville Longbotten und Luna Longbotten," und deutete auf die zwei Personen neben ihnen. „Die zwei mit den Falken auf ihren Schultern sind Hermione Weasley und Ron Weasley und die letzten zwei mit dem kleinen Schlangenfetisch sind Draco Malfoy und sein Frau Marian Malfoy," beendete er seine Vorstellung.

Die zwei zuletzt Genannten schauten böse rüber zu Harry und hätten sicher etwas zu seiner kleinen Bemerkung gesagt, wäre nicht nach Abschluss der Vorstellung alle ein lautes Geflüster durch die Halle gegangen.

„Und wir wissen, dass sie noch Professoren suchen - vier um genau zu sein," antwortete der silberhaarige Mann namens Draco.

In den Augen des Schulleiters funkelte es weiter fröhlich und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem breiten Lächeln. „Haben Sie denn die nötigen Referenzen für die Stellen? Außerdem, so scheint es mir, sind Sie nicht ein paar zu viel?"

„Wenn sie Referenzen suchen, nichts leichter als das" sagte Harry und blickte dem alten Zauberer kurz in Augen, was dazu führte, dass alle Schüler und Lehrer angespannt zwischen den beiden hin und her schauten.

Nach einigen Augenblicken breitete sich das Lächeln auf den Lippen den Schulleiters noch weiter aus und nun kam auch ein leichtes Lächeln über die Lippen von Harry.

„Okay, ich nehme an, Sie möchten immer zu zweit das Fach unterrichten?" fragte der Zauberer den jungen Mann, welcher daraufhin nickte.

„Gut gut, nun liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler von Hogwarts, ich darf Ihnen eure neuen Lehrer vorstellen!" sagte der alter Zauberer nun, während die Gruppe durch die Mitte der Tische durch ging um zum Lehrertisch zu gelangen.

„Mr und Mrs Potter werden eure neuen Lehrer in ..." er unterbrach kurz und schaute belustigt zu Harry hinüber, der sich an der Spitze der Schlange befand, die sich auf ihn zu bewegte.  
Dieser Antwortete nur kurz „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste".

„Ahh ja, dann Mr und Mrs Weasley werden, Zauberkünste unterrichten?"

Hermione und Ron nickten kurz entschlossen.

Dann fuhr der Zauberer fort, „Mr und Mrs Longbotten werden dann wohl Kräuterkunde unterrichten und Mr und Mrs Malfoy Zaubertränke?"

Die vier Genannten nickten dem Schulleiter zu und gingen nun um den Tisch herum und standen nun vor dem Schulleiter.

„Freut mich sie kennenzulernen, ich bin Albus Dumbledore." sagte er und streckte den achte jungen Zauberern die Hand entgegen, welche sie alle annahmen.

„Hey, James hast du zufällig einen älteren Bruder?" hörte James ihn jemanden fragen, er drehte sich um und sah Remus, der ihn gefragt hatte, an und schüttelte nur kurz mit dem Kopf, während er sich wie die Anderen am Tisch essen auf seinen Teller schaufelte, das mittlerweile erschienen war.

„Der sieht dir aber verdammt ähnlich Potter, wie du in Erwachsenenform" sagte Sirius und schüttelte sich kurz, so als wäre ihm bei dem Gedanken, dass zwei James auf Hogwarts waren, Abneigung bereiten.

„Ach halts Maul Black, dich hat niemand hier gefragt, warum gehst du nicht zum Slytherin Tisch wo du und deine Sippschaft hingehören, und macht eins eurer seltsamen Rituale um das „Heilige rein Blut" zu ehren" den letzten Teil des Satzes betonte James besonders stark und wäre er nicht so sehr auf seinen Hass fixiert, hätte er wohl auch den kurz aufleuchtenden Schmerz in Sirius Augen bemerkt. Er bemerkte auch nicht die verächtlichen Blicke, die die Slytherins den beiden Blacks am Gryffindor Tisch zuwarfen, da er mit dem Rücken zu ihnen saß.

„Ahja jeder Black muss ja ein rassistischer Schwarzmagier sein, der den lieben langen Tag nur Muggeljagd und Blutverräter, wie euch Potters, töten." sagte darauf Andromeda verächtlich von der Seite.

James und Remus sahen sie darauf nur kurz verdattert an und James wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als er durch Peter Pettigrew, der neben ihm plötzlich von seinem Platz aufsprang. Als ein alt aussehender Geist durch den Tisch direkt vor ihm auftauchte und ihn dermaßen erschreckte, dass er seinen Kelch mit Kürbissaft umstieß und dessen Inhalt sich direkt über die Hose von James ergoss.

„Hey, was soll das? Pass doch besser auf, verdammt" rief dieser laut aus, wodurch alle Blicke in der Halle auf einmal auf ihm lagen, sogar die der Lehrer.

Er sah sich um und meinte nur gereizt „WAS?" worauf sich seine Mitschüler wieder ihrem Essen zuwanden.

James sah zum Lehrertisch, während er mit ein paar Servierten versuchte seine Hose trocken zurubbeln. Harry und Ginny Potter, die zwei neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künsten, lächelten ihn an, dann sah er wie Harry kurz seine Hand bewegte und etwas flüsterte und seine Hose plötzlich trocken wurde.

Er schaute kurz zu seiner Hose runter, dann wieder zu Harry hinauf, der, wie er schwören konnte, ihm nun leicht zuzwinkerte.

„Ahh Remus, hast du das gesehen?" fragt er den Jungen neben sich aufgeregt.

„Nein, was war den James? Hat dich jetzt jemand mit Essen beworfen?" fragte jener zurück.

„Nein Lupin, er kam darauf das er ein Zauberer ist und seine Hose mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch hätte trocken können, wenn er nur nicht so eine Hohlbirne wäre und das komplett vergessen hätte." antwortete Sirius etwas sarkastisch für James zurück.

„Ja ... Nein, ich meine Nein nicht das, du Depp," verhaspelte sich James kurz,

„Ich meine das, was der neue Professor da gerade gemacht hat."  
„Was? Die Gabel zum Mund geführt, mit Nahrung darauf und das runter geschluckt? Das ist nicht besonders Potter, das nennt sich Essen!" provozierte Sirius ihn weiter.

„Haha Black, verarschen kann ich mich selbst," antwortete James nur gereizt und sah zu Sirius rüber, der ihn mit einem Blick ansah als wollte er sagen „Bist du dir da wirklich sicher, Potter?".

„_Einfach ignorieren,"_ dachte sich James und sagte nur, „ nein er hat eben OHNE ZAUBERSTAB meine verdammte Hose trocken gezaubert und mich dann einfach angezwinkert, als wäre dass das normalste der Welt".

Alle um ihn herum blickten ihn einen kurzen Augenblick ruhig an, als auf einmal Sirius anfing lauthals zu lachen und von der Bank rutschte und sich den Bauch hielt.

„Du bist noch Dümmer als ich angenommen habe, Potter," meinte er zwischen zwei Lachanfällen.

„Niemand kann ohne Zauberstab zaubern, die letzten bekannten Zauberer, die das konnten, waren die Gründer Hogwarts".

„Ach was weißt du schon Black, ich weiß jedenfalls was ich gesehen habe und du wirst schon noch sehen das ich recht hatte," sagte James mit einem finsteren Blick und setzte sich wieder hin um weiter zu essen

Zur gleichen Zeit herrschte eine erheiternde Stimmung am Lehrertisch, Harry und die anderen der kleinen Gruppe häuften sich ebenfalls das Essen auf ihre Teller und unterhielten sich aufgeregt miteinander.

„Mann ist das lange her, als wir hier das letzte mal gegessen haben, oder Harry?" sagte Ron.

„Ja schon Ron, aber bitte etwas leiser. Für die Leute hier waren wir noch nie auf Hogwarts, weder als Schüler noch als Lehrer."

„Keine Panik, Harry das hab ich schon nicht vergessen. Aber lass uns doch erstmal ein wenig ausruhen und die Zeit genießen. Es ist lange her das wir keine Angst haben brauchten." antwortete Ron, während er seinem Falken ein Stück Speck reichte.

Harry schaute durch die Halle und sein Blick fiel auf James der gerade aufsprang, weil ihm Peter sein Trinken über die Hose gestoßen hatte.

„Na, beobachtest du deinen Vater, Harry? Es ist echt erstaunlich wie ähnlich ihr zwei euch seht."

„Ja schon, ich hoffe, dass wir das Richtige hier tun und er und Sirius eine bessere Zukunft vor sich haben." lächelte er Ginny zu.

Sie beobachteten noch eine Weile wie James versuchte seine Hose mit der Tischdecke trocken zu rubbeln.

„Sollen wir ihm helfen?" fragte Ginny lächelt.

„Denke schon." sagte Harry und hob kurz seine Hand „_Scourgify_ " fügte er noch hinzu und sah wie James geschockt bemerkte, dass seine Hose auf einmal trocken war.

Als James daraufhin dann zu ihm hoch schaute, zwinkerte Harry ihm nur kurz zu.

„Ich meinte eher mit deinem Zauberstab Harry, gerade hast du Ron noch einen Vortrag gehalten wir sollen nicht so auffällig sein" lachte Ginny ihn an und schlug ihm sanft auf die Schulter.

„War doch nur ´nen kleiner Säuberungszauber" gab Harry verteidigend von sich und lehnte sich zu Ginny hinüber um ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben.

Als das Essen beendet war, stand Dumbledore auf um seine Willkommensrede zu beenden, wobei er vorher durch das plötzliche Auftauchen von Harry und seinen Freunden unterbrochen wurde.

„Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr auf Hogwarts, nachdem wir nun alle gesättigt sind, noch ein paar abschließende Worte meinerseits: Bevor Sie in Ihre Gemeinschaftsräume gehen können um morgen ausgeschlafen den ersten Schultag zu beginne;

Das Betreten des Verbotenen Waldes ist für alle Schüler verboten, die nicht auf irgendeine Weise verspeist oder anderweitig getötet werden möchten." 

Einige Schüler begannen lauthals zu lachen, darunter auch Sirius und James, welche wohl die Worte von Professor Dumbledore nicht ganz ernst nahmen.

„Außerdem stehen auf der Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände nun auch beißende Federkiele und Papier-weg-ätzende Tinte. Die Liste umfasst nun ca. 500 Gegenstände, welche an der Bürotür von Hausmeister Filch zu begutachten ist.

Folgen Se nun bitte den Vertrauensschülern in Ihre Schlafsäle. Haben Sie einen angenehmen Abend und freuen Sie sich auf den ersten Schultag morgen." beendete Dumbledore nun und beobachtete das rege Treiben, das entstand als alle Schüler aufstanden und aus der großen Halle strömten.

Harry und die anderen standen nun ebenfalls auf und wanden sich zu Dumbledore.

„Wo können wir denn schlafen, Professor?" fragte Harry diesen.

„Ah ja, Mr Filch wird Sie zu Ihren Zimmern bringen. Aber ich würde gerne noch etwas mit Ihnen in meinem Büro besprechen." antwortete Dumbledore

„Ja kein Problem. Geht ihr schon mal vor, ich werde euch schon finden." sagte Harry und zwinkerte ihnen zu.

Harry und Dumbledore verließen nun die kleine Gruppe und liefen aus der Halle.

„Was Dumbledore wohl von ihm wissen möchte?" fragte Neville, während er den beiden nachschaute und mit den Anderen Filch hinterher lief.

„Weiß nich,t aber ich hoffe mal, dass Harry uns ein hohes Gehalt rausschlagen kann." grinste Ron frech zurück und bekam von Hermione einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf wegen seiner Bemerkung.

„Aua - wofür war das?" wollte Ron wissen.

„Für deine dumme Bemerkung, du Idiot. Ich denke mal, dass Dumbledore von ihm wissen möchte wer wir sind, aber ich hoffe doch, dass Harry ihm nicht alles verrät. Wir müssen unauffällig bleiben." sagte diese nun.

Sie alle folgten Filch aus der Halle.

James und die anderen folgten in der zwischenzeit Arthur Weasley, dem Vertrauenschüler der Gryffindors, welcher sie zu ihren Schlafsälen brachte.

„Hoffentlich müssen wir nicht mit diesem Black in einem Zimmer schlafen" sagte James zu Remus, der neben ihm lief.

„Ich würde das keine Sekunde aushalten ohne ihm eine in die Fresse schlagen zu wollen." fuhr er fort.

„Die Leute aus dem selben Jahrgang schlafen, glaub ich, immer in einem Schlafsaal" antwortete Remus.

„Ach Mist, ich hoffe du liegst falsch" erwiderte James.

Die kleine Gruppe stand nun vor einem großen Portrait einer fetten Dame.

„So, hier ist der Eingang zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Passwort lautet „animus". Merkt euch das" sagte Arthur zu ihnen während das Portrait zur Seite schwang um ihnen den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum frei zu machen.

„Links sind die Mädchenschlafsäle und rechts die der Jungen, eure Koffer wurden schon nach oben gebracht." erklärte Arthur ihnen.

James und die anderen schauten sich aber erstmal aufgeregt im großen Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors um. Gegenüber des Eingangs war ein großer Kamin vor dem ein paar große Sessel und eine Couch standen, die alle mit einem feuerroten Stoff bezogen waren, auf denen ein Gryffindor Löwe prangte. Links und Rechts, etwas vom Kamin entfernt, führten die beiden Treppen, die zu den Schlafsälen führten, nach oben. An den Seiten des Raums, unter großen Fenstern, standen Sitzgruppen mit Tischen. Die roten Wände strahlten eine angenehme Wärme in dem Raum aus, die den Raum einladend machte.

James hörte wieder die Stimme von Arthur, der sie gerade aufforderte nach oben in die Schlafsäle zu gehen. Er erklärte ihnen, dass an den Türen ihre Namen stünden und sie die Zimmer gar nicht verfehlen konnten.

James, Sirius, Remus und Peter gingen nun die rechte Treppe nach oben und suchten ihren Schlafsaal, den sie auch sehr schnell fanden.

Als sie rein gingen, schauten sie sich um, es war ein großer Raum in dem vier große Himmelbetten standen, die mit roten Vorhängen verkleidet waren und die man um das Bett zu ziehen konnte. Die Wände waren in einem dunklen rot angestrichen und auf der Seite führte eine weitere Tür in ein geräumiges Badezimmer.

James wollte gerade auf das Bett am Fenster zugehen, als Sirius im Laufschritt an ihm vorbei marschierte und sich geräuschvoll darauf fallen ließ. Sirius schaut James herausfordernd an und grinste ihn hämisch an.

„Black, beweg deinen fetten rassistischen Hintern von meinem Bett, bevor ich mich vergesse," bekam James gerade so zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.

„Warum denn „dein" Bett, Potter? Steht hier irgendwo dein Name? Ich glaube nicht und da ich schneller war als du kleines Hohlhirn - ist das jetzt mein Bett." antwortete Sirius gelassen und grinste James weiter an.

James starrte ihn Wut entbrannt an, zog seinen Zauberstab raus und richtete ihn auf Sirius. Dieser schaute von James zum Zauberstab und dann wieder zu James und fing dann an zu lachen.

„Was soll das denn Potter? Glaubst du, ich hab Angst vor einem Zauberstab? Das Einzige was du damit anrichten wirst ist wohl, dass du dich selbst in Brand steckst. Also steck ihn weg."

James wollte wohl gerade einen Zauberspruch aussprechen als Remus dazwischen ging.

„Hey, beruhigt euch doch mal. Das ist der erste Tag, wollt ihr euch jetzt schon Ärger einhandeln?" fragte er die beiden.

James und Sirius schauten ihn erstmal etwas perplex an, da beide wohl nicht erwartet hatten das sich jemand in ihren Streit einmischen würden.

James senkte seinen Zauberstab wieder, murmelte etwas vor sich hin, wodurch sicher wieder ein Streit mit Sirius herauf gebrochen wäre, wenn dieser nicht Remus musterte als hätte er diesen gerade erst bemerkt.

Remus war nicht sehr groß. Kleiner als Sirius oder James, er sah etwas kränklich aus und unter seinen Augen, die der Farbe einer Sturmwolke ähnelten, lagen große schwarze Ränder als hätte der Junge tagelang nicht mehr richtig geschlafen. In ihnen konnte man etwas Verletzliches und Trauriges entdecken, wenn man genauer hinschaute, wie Sirius gerade. Er war etwas mager, aber nicht zu dünn und seine Schuluniform sah etwas abgetragen aus.

Als Sirius bemerkt, dass Remus seinen prüfenden Blick bemerkt hatte, schüttelte er kurz seinen Kopf und sagte „Ok, kein Problem mit mir Potter ist es der einen dauernd anmacht. Aber mir jetzt auch egal ich geh schlafen."

Danach stand er auf und ging zu seinem Koffer, welchen er zu seinem Bett trug und seinen Pyjama raus suchte.

James der immer noch wütend war stampfte an Peter vorbei der sich etwas ängstlich zur Seite gestellt hatte und setzte sich auf das Bett, das am weitesten von Sirius´ Bett entfernt lag.

Langsam zogen sich die vier Jungs ihre Pyjamas an und legten sich ins Bett, alle in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken und am überlegen wie der nächste Tag wohl werden würde.

Ginny holte gerade ein paar kleine Koffer aus ihrer Umhangtasche, stellte sie auf den Boden des Zimmers in das Filch sie geführt hatte und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf diese, als die Tür des Raumes aufging und Harry ins Zimmer kam.

„Ah, schon am Auspacken, wie ich sehe" sagte Harry als er ein etwas abgegriffenes Blatt Pergament zusammenfaltete und in seine Tasche steckte.

„Jap auch gleich fertig „Grandio", und was wollte Dumbledore von dir?" antwortete Ginny, die die nun vergrößerten Koffer aufmachte und den Inhalt auspackte.

„Ach nichts wirklich Interessantes, wo wir herkommen, was wir bisher gemacht haben. Aber es war mal wieder schön mit ihm zusprechen, auch wenn er uns in dieser Zeit noch nicht kennt."

Harry zog seine Schwerter vom Rücken und stellte sie zu dem Schwert von Ginny, welches in einer Ecke des kleinen Zimmers stand. Er schaute sich ein wenig im Zimmer um. Dann lief er auf Ginny zu und sagte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen „ Ich glaub aber das Bett müssen wir etwas vergrößern oder findest du nicht auch"

„Denke auch, wir wollen ja nicht, dass einer von uns in der Nacht aus dem Bett fällt" sagte Ginny verschmitzt und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Aber wir sollten heute eh früh schlafen gehen - wollen ja morgen zur ersten Unterrichtsstunde nicht zu spät kommen." fügte sie hinzu, als sie sich umdrehte und fertig machte um ins Bett zu gehen.

„Hast vielleicht Recht". Er klang etwas niedergeschlagen. „aber ich hoffe wir haben morgen meinen Dad und Sirius" fügte er etwas fröhlicher hinzu.

„Ja aber es sah so aus als würden sich dein Dad und Sirius gar nicht verstehen. Weißt denn schon was wir zuerst durchnehmen wollen morgen?" fragte Ginny ihn.

„Hab den Streit auch mitbekommen, frag mich was da los ist von Streiterein mit meinem Dad hat Sirius nie etwas erzählt. Für den Unterricht hab ich schon ein paar Ideen, denke das wird denen Spaß machen."

Ginny hatte sich mittlerweile ein langes T-Shirt angezogen und setzte sich auf das Bett, welches sie schon vergrößert hatte. „Ich hoffe mal die Kinder sind nicht so schlimm wie wir früher." sagte Ginny etwas nervös.

Harry lachte darauf „Du hast wohl vergessen wen wir unterrichten werden? Die Marauders, und ein Haufen zukünftiger Voldemort Anhänger? Die werden sicher alle zahm wie Lämmer sein Gin."  
Als Antwort bekam er nur ein Kissen von ihr ins Gesicht geschleudert und hörte ihr wie sie ihn auslachte als er, weil er nicht darauf vorbereitet war, nach hinten stolperte und hinfiel. Dabei flog die kleine rote Schlange, die sich um seinen Oberarm gewunden hatte runter und zischelte aufgeregt vor sich hin.

„Na warte, das bekommst du zurück Gin."rief Harry, als er das Kissen zurück warf, welches sein Ziel aber verfehlte und hinter Ginny an die Wand klatschte. Harry hob nun die Schlange auf und sagte auf Parsel zu ihr „Komm Machlii Kitzelattacke. Du weißt was du zu tun hast." Und prompt stürzte sich Harry auf Ginny, die aufschrie und laut lachte als Harry anfingt sie zu kitzeln. Machlii schlängelte sich langsam hoch und begann Ginny mit ihrer Zunge am Hals zu kitzeln.

„Wahhhh hör auf Harry, hör auf ich kann nicht mehr" schrie Ginny nun fast schon, nachdem die Folter sich nun schon einige Zeit hinzog.

Harry hörte kurz auf und schaute sie an „Und machst du das nochmal?" fragte er sie.

„Nein, hör jetzt bitte auf und sag deiner Schlange bitte das sie aufhören soll, das kiiiiitzelt" brachte sie während einem erneuten Lacher hervor, da Machlii noch nicht aufgehört hatte mit ihrer kleinen Folter.

Harry stieg von ihr runter, er lachte immer noch während er zum Koffer hinüber lief und sich auch etwas zum Schlafen raus suchte. Dann packte er Machlii am Schwanz und setzte sie auf seine Schultern. „Komm, du kannst in der Manteltasche schlafen, da schläfst du ja eh so gerne" und ließ sie in die Tasche seines Mantels gleiten, welche er über einen Stuhl gehängt hatte.

Als er sich fertig umgezogen hatte, legte er sich zu Ginny ins Bett, welche ihren Kopf auf seine Brust legte. Er streichelte noch ein wenig ihre Haare und bemerkte wie sie langsam einschlief.

„_Morgen ist der erste Tag unseres neuen Anfangs, ich hoffe dass wir die Zukunft ändern können zum Wohle aller von ihnen aber vor allem zu ihrem Wohle._" dachte er während er nun langsam auch in einen ruhigen Schlaf hineinglitt.


End file.
